


A New Game

by Kanracchi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, angsty smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanracchi/pseuds/Kanracchi
Summary: Their standard chase ends... differently.





	A New Game

"Iiiizaaayaaa!" I scream while running through the streets of Ikebukuro. "What did I tell you about showing your face around here!"

"Shizu-chan, how am I supposed to come see you if I can't show my face around you?" Izaya throws back over his shoulder with a snicker.

"Who the hell says I want to see you, too?" I grumble as I pause to rip up an unfortunate street sign and send it flying in his direction. He skips out of the way and stops, spinning around to look at me, smirking.

"What?" I ask brusquely. "What do you want, flea?"

His smirk widens to a grin. "I told you. I came to see you, Shizu-chan. Can't you try to be a little flattered? I was bored and couldn't think of a better way to spend my afternoon."

"Well, I don't feel the same way and I'm not flattered," I snarl at him, earning an amused and condescending raised eyebrow. "Now get out of my sight before I kill you."

"Such a boring and empty threat," he says with a sigh as he flicks his wrist out from behind his back, throwing a knife in my direction. I dodge out of the way easily and glare at him. "I see that your reflexes are as sharp as ever, Shizu-chan. That's very, very exciting." He drops his voice low and looks at me with interest.

I can't stop the shiver that shakes my body. "Damn it, Izaya." I mumble to no one as I step to the side and pick up an unlucky garbage can, lifting it up over my head with ease. "Now stand still so I can hit you properly this time."

Izaya laughs loudly and crosses his arms defiantly as he holds his ground. "Okay, Shizu-chan. I won't move. Hit me straight on. I dare you." His words provoking and knowing at the same time.

I glare at the meddlesome informant. "Iiiizaaayaaa!" I yell as I release the garbage can, sending it flying in his direction. As he predicted, the object flies right by him, causing his hair and coat to stir and flutter in the breeze.

"Now then," he murmurs just loud enough for me to hear from my hunched position across from him. He throws another two knives in my direction almost playfully, both missing their intended target: me. "Should we have some real fun, Shizu-chaaaaan?" He smirks as he quickly darts away down a side alley.

"Damn it, Izaya!" I shout as I take off after him instantaneously. "Get back here you damn flea!"

"Tsk, tsk. You'll have to catch me. That's always been the objective of this little game of ours," he taunts from his position running ahead of me. I can hear the grin on his face and against my will I feel a twisted smile slowly take over my face.

Why?

Why do we continue to do this to ourselves? I want to pummel his smirking face into the ground. I want to erase his very existence off the face of the Earth. I want to... I want... Shit. I don't know what I want anymore.

When he hits a dead end, he turns to look at me with that arrogant, mocking face. He points his switchblade in my direction motioning for me to follow him tauntingly before spinning around and darting away again. He jumps up and pulls himself over the wall and disappears into an old, abandoned parking garage on the other side. His manic laugh echoes through the space.

I follow him.

Of course, I follow him. He expects it and I don't know how to stop myself. I don't even know when this even more twisted version of our game started. When did we stop trying to actively kill each other the way we used to?

"Shizu-chaaaan," he calls from the other end of the garage. He has come to a stop in a darkened corner. "Aren't you going to catch me yet?"

"Damn it, Izaya," I grumble as I stalk toward him. "Again? We're really doing this again?"

"Did you not want to?" He says with a mocking air. "I can find release for this sort of aggression with someone else if you prefer..."

"Don't you dare." I feel a predatory growl rumble through me, almost loud enough to reverberate through the air. I come to a full stop inches away from the whole can of crazy that is smirking up at me knowingly.

"Why, Shizu-chan... it's almost like you like me or something," Izaya says mockingly while slowly slipping his coat down his arms and dropping it carelessly to the floor. He leans back against the wall while exposing his neck temptingly, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I don't," I murmur as I step in closer, wrapping a hand loosely around his neck. "I despise you." I wrap my unoccupied arm around his waist and lift him up off the ground, pushing him against the concrete wall.

"You could have fooled me, Shizu-chan," he says as his smirk falters and his voice turns breathy. He wraps his legs around my waist and grips my shoulders tightly with his delicate fingers.

"It's this you that I like." I tighten my grip around his slender neck slightly and lean in to speak softly into his ear. "The uncertain and uncharacteristically vulnerable you. The one that lets me... no, begs me to do whatever I want to you."

He moans as I attack his ear with my mouth, his hands slipping into my hair to pull my face closer to his neck. "Sh-Shizuo..."

"Yeah. That's right," I praise darkly. "Say my name, Izaya."

I bite sharply into the flesh just below his ear, causing him to cry out in surprise before whimpering softly. He starts to move his hips subconsciously, rubbing deliciously against the bulge growing in my pants. I growl against his skin and he shivers. "Shizuo... please..."

"Please what, Izaya?" I lick a slow line up his neck and along his jaw before pulling back to look into his lust filled gaze. "What do you want?"

"Please." He leans toward me, licking his lower lip quickly before biting it softly in a wordless plea.

I growl as I lace my fingers into his hair roughly and jerk his head back before devouring his lips with mine. He moans into my mouth as I quickly deepen the kiss while reaching down to unfasten my belt, slipping it off with a swift tug. Izaya's fingers rake through my hair before one hand drops down to literally rip the bow-tie from my neck earning an angry nip at his lower lip.

"Izaya," I feel him smirk in response to my hoarse warning. When I pull away from his lips, I see a wicked smile on his face. "What's that look for?" I ask cautiously.

Izaya's hand disappears in the blink of an eye before I see buttons go flying. My shirt and vest have been cut wide open and I hiss slightly as I feel a small trickle of blood down my chest. "Oops... Sorry, Shizu-chan. I didn't mean to get you, too," He says, his face a mask of feigned innocence.

I growl again as I catch his hand clutching the knife in mine, twisting it slightly to get him to drop it to the the ground with a loud clatter. "Don't make me restrain you like last time, Izaya," I murmur with a suggestive smirk making Izaya's pupils dilate momentarily as his smile fades to an open mouth stare. "That's better."

Izaya slips his hand out of mine to run his fingers down my chest, smearing the droplets of pooled blood on the way down to unbutton my pants with deft fingers. "Shizuo..." he breathes my name like a prayer causing me to catch his lips again in another heated kiss.

Using one hand to pin his wrists above his head, I furiously fumble to unbutton his pants. "I'm going to be nice to you this time, even though you don't deserve it," I murmur into his mouth.

I hear him take a sharp breath as I reach into his pants and take a hold of his hardened length, stroking roughly. "Sh-Shizuo..." he moans my name against my lips as he begins mewling desperately. I let his hands loose so he can hold onto me for for dear life.

I growl as I pull away to look at his lewd face as he slips his hands under my ruined shirt to claw at my shoulders. I continue to move my hand in time to his panting, but I loosen my grip slightly to tease him before running my thumb over the tip. He bucks his hips slightly at the sensation. I smirk at his glazed over eyes, knowing he's completely mesmerized by the feel of my hand on him.

Instinctively, his legs tighten around my waist as if afraid that I'll drop him. "I've got you, Izaya. I won't let you fall," I promise into his ear as his moans become louder and more urgent, causing my hand to speed up in anticipation. "Let go, Izaya." I urge as I slide my unoccupied arm under his ass and lift him up further, pinning him firmly to the wall.

He lets his legs loosen from around my waist, trusting me to stay true to my word. He's so far gone that the corners of his mouth glisten with saliva and his eyes are completely unfocused. Even so, he repeats my name over and over again. "Shizuo... please... Shizuo," he begs. "So... so close."

I feel myself grin as I tighten my grip again and speed up my strokes, spurring on his desperate pleas. I support his weight entirely as his legs are just barely attached to my waist and his hands have fallen to his sides, pushing against the wall to help him meet each pump of my hand.

"So... so good. Good... Sh-Shizuo," he mutters unintelligibly before letting out a loud groan, his head falling back as he climaxes. I can't help but growl at the sight in front of me but don't - or can't - let myself enjoy it too long before I loosen my hold on Izaya and drop him abruptly on his feet.

He looks dazed as I spin him around and roughly pull his pants down to expose his ass to me. He leans into the wall, expectantly pushing against my erection with a slow moan. "Shizu-chan... " he purrs as he rocks against me causing me to groan loudly. "It's your turn to say my name..."

I take my slick hand and rub against his tight entrance, earning an appreciative moan. "Izaya..." His name falls from my lips as I slowly press my thumb past the muscular ring. I bury my head into his neck, biting, licking and kissing as my hand teases his entrance.

He starts moaning again as he pushes against my hand, pressing his cheek against the rough concrete. "Mmm... you like this, don't you, Izaya?" I ask to which he nods dumbly as I replace my thumb with two fingers.

"I like that you like this..." I suggest roughly, listening to the sweet sounds coming from Izaya's mouth. I smirk as I remove my hand, hearing him groan in frustration as I notice he has already hardened again after his first climax. "So very, very needy."

"Shizu-ch... Shizuo," he corrects himself when I growl disapprovingly. "I can't... I don't want to wait anymore. Please."

Eager to comply, I position myself against his opening and he pushes back against me wantonly. "Izaya. If you do that, I won't be able to hold back or be gentle with you."

"Don't," he whispers to the wall. "Don't be gentle..."

I growl as I push into him almost violently at his insistence, causing him to cry out. "Shizuo!"

I lose myself in his moans and whimpers as I thrust into him with reckless abandon. I slide my hands up his chest to grip him by his shoulders, pulling him hard onto me, going as deep as possible. "Shit... Izayaaa..."

His cries become more rapid and breathless. "Sh- Shizu... Shizu-chan...Good... so deep," he murmurs absentmindedly. "Hurts... so good."

"I thought I warned you. You're not allowed to complain," I growl while speeding up my thrusts, holding him close to me but pushing his cheek harder against the wall.

"N-never. Never complaining," Izaya forces out between gasps and ragged moans. "Sh-Shizu-chaaan."

"What have I said about that ridiculous nickname?" I question darkly as I move a hand from his shoulder to cover his mouth roughly. I smirk against his neck as I hear his muffled protests against my palm.

I feel him tighten around my length at being deprived the oxygen he needs, his second climax fast approaching. "Izaya... are you going to come for me again?" I encourage into his ear softly.

He nods furiously. Still covering his mouth, I pull him upright slightly and drop my other hand down to grab his erection. I begin to pump him in time with my thrusts, hoping to bring us to climax at the same time.

"Together, Izaya." He nods frantically again, my hand slightly wet from his saliva. I slip my middle finger between his lips and he sucks it shamelessly, spurring my incoming orgasm.

"Shit... so close," I murmur as my hand abruptly lets go of his face and slides up into his hair, wrenching his head to the side roughly.

"Me... me too, Shizuo..." he just manages to say before I pull his face almost painfully closer so I can catch his moans with my lips. I deepen the kiss immediately as I feel Izaya tighten around me again. All I hear is his voice and all I see is him as I fall into an almost blinding abyss. I groan and thrust out of sync a few times, suddenly spending myself inside him. At the same time, Izaya comes again with a strangled cry into my demanding kiss.

He falls away from my mouth and slumps awkwardly against the wall, panting heavily. "So. Very. Good. Shizuo," he forces out between deep breaths.

At a momentary loss for words, I hum appreciatively and plant a wet kiss against the pulse in his neck. My arms wrap possessively around his shaking body and hold him close to my chest.

"Aren't you glad I showed my face in Ikebukuro today?" he mumbles with heavy eyelids.

"As much as it pains me to say... Yeah," I admit, fully defeated. "I don't think I am ever actually angry when I see your stupid face anymore. It's confusing... I think I love it, though."


End file.
